


The Best Medicine

by Mekina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RPF, Sick!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's sick. Jared tries to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

"I brought you soup, Jen," Jared said, closing the door quietly. It still sounded like thunder to Jensen's aching head.

"Umf," he answered eloquently, pulling the blanket over his head miserably. He didn't want soup, he wanted...something. To feel better. Something to keep him entertained. He ached all over, he was exhausted and unable to get to sleep, and bored out of his mind to boot. Being sick _sucked._

"You don't want it? I guess I'll leave it here, then," Jared sighed, sounding resigned. "I just wish I could do something to make you feel better."

There was a pause, and Jensen waited for Jared to leave. He didn't. Instead, he sat down on the side of the bed.

"I just don't know, I mean, you don't want food, you've taken medicine, what can I..." Jared trailed off and made a considering noise. "Actually..."

He still didn't leave. He _pulled the covers off_ of Jensen instead.

Squawking and blinded by the sudden light, Jensen bolted upright, reaching for the blankets, but he got dizzy and had to lay back down. God, he was so pathetic! He couldn't even sit up! "Gimme the blanket back."

"Nope," Jared said so cheerfully Jensen seriously considered punching him. "I know how I can make you better."

He vanished from Jensen's sight line, and the next thing he felt was Jared's hands on his hips, lifting them slightly and pulling his sweatpants down. He wasn't wearing any underwear, something that apparently amused Jared, judging by the low chuckle.

"Jay? What are you- holy fuck!" he cried in surprise as his dick was suddenly enveloped in wonderful warm suction. Jared's mouth, of course, though it took his brain a minute to catch up.

Jared sucked lightly on the head of his dick, then pulled off long enough to say brightly, "Orgasms! They help you sleep, right? Should work just the same now, even if you are sick." Then he went back down, much to Jensen's relief.

He hardened rapidly between Jared's talented lips. Jensen settled himself back against the pillows, content to lay back and enjoy himself. Jared was _so_ good at it. He knew just how to suck and lick, humming low because he knew Jensen liked that, and he deepthroated like a pro.

"Ah, Jared," Jensen sighed happily. "Feels so good, you know everything I, mmm, like, give the best blowjobs ever, nngh."

The praise would probably go straight to Jared's head, and for the next week he would probably be constantly proclaiming himself the Blowjob King, but it was a title well deserved, anyway.

Jared rubbed his tongue underneath the head of Jensen's dick, sealed his lips tightly and went all the way down, rubbed gently at his balls. It was so good and Jensen was about to blow.

He didn't even have to warn Jared, his boyfriend knew the signs so well by then. Pulling off, he jacked Jensen lightly, murmuring, "Come on, Jen, you can let go. Come for me, want to see you, so beautiful."

With a little gasp, Jensen came. It was awesome, aftershocks tingling through his body even when it was over. He felt heavy and unable to move. Yeah, he would almost definitely be able to sleep now.

Opening his eyes slowly, Jensen saw Jared standing beside the bed, smiling down at him. He was hard, cock tenting the front of his jeans, but didn't seem too bothered by it.

"I hope that helped."

"Def'nly," Jensen slurred, yawning. He tried again to sit up, to reciprocate, but his head just swam and he had to lay back down. "I don't think I can...sorry." He flapped his hand, hoping Jared would understand.

"Don't worry about that. Just get some rest." Jared pulled the covers up to his chin, tucking him in. Jensen was too sleepy to get him for it. "You can make it up to me when you get better."

Jared closed the door behind him, and Jensen drifted off.


End file.
